


The Last Order

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Military Discharge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed’s being discharged from the military, but not without one final order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Set Free

Mustang looked up at the sound of Ed’s voice.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked in an almost friendly tone.

The newly promoted Major General stood, an envelope in his hand.  “Since I was the one who wrangled you into the military, I figured I should be the one to set you free.”

Ed blinked, and then breathed, “You mean I’m out?”

“You can’t be a state alchemist if you can’t perform alchemy, Fullmetal.”  He watched as the realization set in, and Ed slowly walked toward him.

“It’s really over, then.”  He reached for the envelope and Mustang suddenly jerked it out of his reach, much to the young man’s irritation.

“Yes, but I have one last order.”  He genuinely smiled at Ed who glared back at him.  “Don’t waste a second in telling Miss Rockbell how you feel.  Life is much too short and precious to waste pussyfooting around.  Understand, soldier?”  He thought of all the things he wanted to say to his precious subordinate and how lucky Ed was that he didn’t share the same situation as himself.

But he couldn’t help a chuckle at Ed’s reddened face.

“S-sure thing, Colonel- err, General.”

Mustang handed over the envelope, Edward snapped a salute with his new flesh hand, and walked out of the office for the last time.


End file.
